


At last I see the light

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catlyn Tully looked at her husband, the brother of the man she should have married but over the years she had realised how lucky she had been and now as Ned played happily with their children; Bran now three years old, Arya growing even more boisterous at five, Sansa happily showing her father her dolls like a perfect seven year old, Robb showing his father his sword work proudly and…him, wrestling and sparring with Robb and Ned and as she looked at the man she loved, she rocked Rickon gently in her arms before walking up to him and singing to Ned happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last I see the light

Catlyn Tully looked at her husband, the brother of the man she should have married but over the years she had realised how lucky she had been and now as Ned played happily with their children; Bran now three years old, Arya growing even more boisterous at five, Sansa happily showing her father her dolls like a perfect seven year old, Robb showing his father his sword work proudly…and him, wrestling and sparring with Robb and Ned and as she looked at the man she loved, she rocked Rickon gently in her arms before walking up to him and singing to Ned happily.

 

All those days watching from the windows

All those years promised to Brandon

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the sunlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

 

Catlyn smile at Ned gently handing him Rickon before picking up Bran

 

And at last I see the light

And it's like the snow has melted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

 

Ned smiled and handed his youngest son to his eldest before hugging his wife happily.

 

All those days spent avenging my family

All those regrets and mistakes

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the sunlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

 

Both of them grinned their eyes full of love

 

And at last I see the light

 

Ned loving cupped her cheek and smiled at her before singing

 

And it's like the snow has melted

 

Catlyn ran a hand through his dark air and sang with him.

 

And at last I see the light

 

Catlyn sang while Ned watched in wonder at her beauty and love

 

And it's like the sky is new

 

They both sang together their voices entwining together in devotion.

 

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

 

The children cheered as their parents kissed passionately before resting their foreheads together.

 

Now that I see you


End file.
